gtafandomcom-20200222-history
House Party
House Party is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by OG Loc from his house in the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. The first part of the mission starts at Burger Shot, and then the actual mission starts afterwards. The mission can only be accessed between the times of 20:00 P.M. to 6:00 A.M.. Mission Carl goes to the Burger Shot in Marina, to find that OG Loc has violated his parole by quitting his job as a janitor. And before he is imprisoned again he wants to have one last party. He tells Carl to get a new haircut, and some new clothes. And he tells him to bring some girls to the party. Upon arriving to the party, OG Loc is on the mic blaring his rather annoying lyrics, doing shout-outs to CJ as he enters through the front door. The other Grove Street Families members are heading to the back to shelter their ears from OG Loc's rants. Outside, Sweet, Ryder, CJ, and the other Grove Street members are glad to be out of the wake of Loc's bumping music. Suddenly, a fellow member dashes in on his bike and tells the gang that the Ballas are heading in their direction, with a plan to gun down the leading members of the gang. Carl makes quick work with the invading Ballas, protecting his brother, and the rest of the Grove Street Families from harm. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Defend your hood from the attackers *There are enemies on the bridge above *Help Sweet defend against the last of the enemies Script (Outside of Burger Shot) OG Loc: Hey, fuck you, man! And, I don't care what you heard, I ain't nobody's Ass Technician, bitch! Carl Johnson: Hey, hey, whassup, Loc? OG Loc: 'Technician' ain't gangsta, that's wassup! Carl Johnson: I heard that! OG Loc: Listen, Carl, If I'm going back to a cell, I wanna have a big party first. This may be my last chance to get heard. Carl Johnson: Okay, so what's the plan? OG Loc: Well I'm gonna slide back over to Grove Street and get those sounds bombastic-fantasic. Carl Johnson: Alright, so what do you want me to do? OG Loc: I want you to get ready for the party! Then get some girls, man! Carl Johnson: OK... OG Loc: Get some real fly girls, you know what I'm saying? The ones in the bikinis and shit, in the videos? I told you, brother, I am the chronicler of our struggle, the voice of the Families, like Moses, only keeping it real. You know what I'm saying? (Mission House Party starts, with OG Loc hyping the party up) OG Loc: Yeah,yeah, yeah... this is me, OG Loc, in the house, baby... And I'm gonna... drop it down for all my real gangsta niggaz... All of my gangsta bitches... Speaking about gangsta, look at my man CJ right there - what up, nigga? What UUUUUUUUPPPP... Carl Johnson: ...thought the motherfucking mic was broke... Ryder: Hey, what's up, homie! Carl Johnson: What's up, Ryder. Ryder: All the homies in the back, man, away from this whack music. Carl Johnson: Man, I'm furious. C'mon. (OG Loc starts freestyling) OG Loc: I'm the man in the place, Punch you in the face, A gun in my waist... It's Loc, baby! Yo it's Loc Loc - It's Loc Loc... (outside, in the front of the house) Ryder: Damn, man, his lyrics is horrible! Carl Johnson: That dude needs some work, man. Ryder: Hell, yeah. Sweet: What up, fellas. Carl Johnson: Hey, whats up with you, baby! Sweet: So you back on the block, huh? Carl Johnson: Hell, yeah. Sweet: You a real killer, huh? Ryder: What he done that I ain't - huh? Sweet: What you talkin' about, nigga? Carl Johnson: Yeah, relax, man! (A fellow Grove Street member runs in on his bike) GSF Member: Hey, a Ballas posse is about to run up! They headed up here right now! Sweet: Looks like we backed them Ballas against the wall, huh? Ryder: Hey, CJ, strap up! It's Grove Street! (gang prepares for a gang war) Ryder: Shit, I'll go round up some homies! Sweet: OK, get some cars, block the road. The rest of y'all get heated. (Sweet and another GSF member block the street with cars) (A car speeds into the roadblock) (After the shoot out) Sweet: GROVE IS KING!! Carl Johnson: Man, I ain't never seen the Ballas roll that deep before. Sweet: Yeah, they heard Carl Johnson was running with his brother again! Carl Johnson: Yeah, fo' sure. Sweet: C'mon, let's get back to the party. Carl Johnson: Shit man, once Loc got off the mic, then the party got started. Reward * The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. Trivia * During the mission, two Tahomas with special attributes are used, one of them being fireproof, the other one being bulletproof. * The name may derive from the 1990 movie House Party. * During the mission,you can see only two types of gang members helping you. * Even though CJ and Ryder say they're going to the back of the house w/ the other Grove members, all of them end up in the front of the house Gallery houseparty.JPG|A fellow member telling the gang that the Ballas are heading in their direction, with a plan to gun down the leading members of the gang. HouseParty-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson killing the Ballas attackers Video walkthroughs de:House Party es:House Party pl:Domowy melanż Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas